


Promise

by muffiny_muffin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Renaissance Coffee Shop Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffiny_muffin/pseuds/muffiny_muffin
Summary: San left his life of royalty behind when he ran away, along with any hope of finding someone he could trust. Wooyoung was the future king of the kingdom San found himself in. Their paths intertwined, breaking down walls and secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only just started this fic, and I don’t have a solid updating schedule due to my school load being very heavy this semester, but I will try to update as soon I can. 
> 
> I also only finished this today because I didn’t have home work today, for the first time in forever, and I just finished three tests (chemistry, biology, and physics, please kill me now) so I decided to celebrate with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

A light breeze rumpled San’s cloths as he gazed out at the stables across the road. Soldiers ready to drink their weight in ale, followed by women trying to gain their attention. He rolled his eyes, carrying the tray of dishes back into the coffee house. Such a simple task, yet one that they needed a person designated to it. That was him, designated dish grabber. How had his life changed so quickly?

Mere weeks ago he wouldn’t have thought of doing such a job as this, yet here was. Though beggars can’t be choosers. He supposed he was in a tough situation, one he put himself into. But it wasn’t entirely his fault. It wasn’t him who decided he would be born into the royal family. He didn’t arrange himself to be married off to some foreign prince whom he had never met before. His parents wouldn’t tell him a thing about his “fiancé”, so he didn’t know anything about the man. He could be twice his age for all he knew, or could look like a goblin. No way was he taking that chance. 

So he ran away. From his royal duties, from his family, and from his dreaded engagement party. No longer could his family treat him the way they did. All the cruel words and nasty phrases. He was the dud, the one who couldn’t bring anything positive to the kingdom. The runt, that’s what they called him most often. Useless, boring, ordinary, and many other things. All because he didn’t have a manly bone in his body.

He was drawn to singing, could listen to it for hours. Especially when his mother was so brilliant at it. She had the most beautiful voice, which is supposedly what drew his father to her in the first place. So he wanted to sing too. He practiced by himself for years before digging up the courage to perform for his family. When he did they laughed at him. They told him singing was only for women, and that men weren’t soft enough to sing. It broke his heart to hear such things from those he loved, so he never again tried to showcase his talent. Though he did keep it up on his own time, when he was sure no one could hear him. 

They tried to teach him other skills. Sword fighting, hunting, archery, and anything else involving violence of some kind. At first, he wondered why he was to learn such things, then slowly grew to realize that he was supposed to be strong, a leader others would look up to. During this time it also became evident to his parents he wouldn’t catch on to such activities. 

So they arranged a marriage, to ship San off so they wouldn’t have to deal with him and his baggage. On the eve of his engagement party he departed. He didn’t know where he was going, but he that he wanted to get away. Days of walking through the forest were followed by him collapsing in front of a small building just on the outskirts of a village. The old man running the place brought him inside to be taken care of.

And that’s where he stayed for the next month. Once he got better, he offered to help the old man out, which he gladly accepted. So San busied himself with cleaning tables during the day, watching the village people’s simple lives go by. He guessed he has a simple life now too. Minus hiding from the guards sent by his parents, all was calm. Not many noticed his arrival, or didn’t find it strange at least, which comforted him. 

Another customer walked in, dragging San from his thoughts. He looked up towards the door, seeing a single figure standing there. The man was gorgeous, almost god like. All time seemed to stop as San gazed upon him. His fantasy only ended when the man made eye contact with San, causing him to look away quickly. He bit his lip, wondering how he would get through his chores with him there.

Wooyoung was bored. He had just arrived home after a trip to their neighboring kingdom. The king had been hospitable enough, though he did flaunt his wealth a little too much. He was there to sign an engagement contact with the king’s son, which would strengthen their alliance as nations. Though Wooyoung didn’t even know what his future husband was supposed to look like. They had a tradition in that kingdom, where the two who were engaged could not see one another until after their wedding, when they were alone. He thought it was silly, since many might have been friends or known each other beforehand. But it was what it was, so he went with it.

Before he could even sign the damn paper he was told his fiancé had run off. It was terribly rude for him to do so, yet he did. Wooyoung was never told why the boy ran away, just that he was to leave, and wait for them to call him back when they found the boy. It was an annoyance, but only that. He didn’t care who he married, he knew from a young above he wouldn’t be able to marry for love anyway.

It was a hassle getting back to his home though. The trails were rough, and there weren’t many places to stop along the way. So it took a while to return. It upset him that he would have to make that journey again, all because some boy didn’t want to stay there anymore. By the time he was home, he was just about ready to collapse in his bed for a week. Which he almost did, if not for his stubborn parents refusing to let their son rest too long. 

“Get out of the castle” They said. “Go clear your mind”

So he went to the only place he knew could do just that, the old coffee house on the edge of their country. Sure, it took a few hours to get there, which felt longer to him since he’d spent so much time traveling by horse, but it was worth it. The people there almost treated him normally, not including the few glances he received every now and then. No titles, no formalities, just him as a regular person. 

When he walked in, he was immediately greeted by the eyes of someone he didn’t recognize. He’d been there so often he knew almost everyone in the town, so it was surprising to see someone unfamiliar there. They piqued his interest. The boy noticed his gaze, turning away with a slight flush dusting his cheeks.

Wooyoung takes a seat where he always did, nuzzled into the far corner. The boy from earlier came up to his table, quietly asking him for his order. He was cute, Wooyoung decided. The person in the booth next to him didn’t seem busy, so he turned to them.

“Who’s the new kid?” They turned to him, raising an eyebrow at his question.

“You mean you don’t know? He’s new to town. The old man brought him in from off the streets”

“Huh” He said, sitting normally in his chair again, looking back at the boy carrying a tray out from the back.

“And what’s your name?” Wooyoung asked the boy when he returned with his order.

“San”

“San, that’s a nice name”

“Thanks”

“Well then, San, have a great day”

“You too”

The conversation was short, but Wooyoung craved more already. He didn’t get another chance to speak with San before he left, which disappointed him. But he would make sure to visit more often, in hopes of seeing him again.

San watched as the guy left. He’d had his eyes on San for the entire afternoon, leaving San a sputtering mess. Some curious looks were cast his way, since he was usually collected while working. He knew, subconsciously, that he wanted the boy to visit again, but he couldn’t help but feel like he would be kicked out if he messed any more things up because of him being distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited, I'm soooooorrrryyyy

Wooyoung couldn’t stop thinking of San all week. The boy distracted him from getting any work done. He was beginning to be frustrated with himself. Why was this boy, out of all the ones that he’s met, pulling at his mind? Rationally, he knew he shouldn’t see him again, since he wouldn’t be able to have a relationship with San anyways. It was the first time he resented being engaged.

Despite his thoughts, he gave into temptation. The whole ride there he contemplated turning back, but his self control was of no use to him. He wanted to beat himself for going after something so out of reach. There would be no future for them, so why even try? He didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

Finally he reached the village, miraculously making it before the sun touched it’s peak. Wooyoung was glad for leaving early, so he could spend more time there. It took no time at all for him to find the coffee house. He walked in with a spring in his step, taking a seat in the corner as usual. Immediately Wooyoung set eyes on San, weaving his way through the tables. 

He could’ve stared at him forever, if not for being caught. San shied away when he noticed him looking. Instead of San, the old man came over from the counter to take his order. 

“Glad to see you’re back” The geezer said flashing a smile.

“I’m glad to be back, especially in my own bed. Too much time on foreign soil makes me queasy”

“I’ve also been told you’ve been having heart eyes for my new server” His expression mad Wooyoung even more embarrassed than the statement alone would’ve.

“Well- you see…”

“Just don’t get too involved with him. He’s gone through some stuff, and he’s just managed to get passed it. Heartbreak would tear him apart”

“I know, it’s just- I can't help what I feel”

“You better bring your head back up to your skull before you regret it”

“I’ll try” Wooyoung said in a hushed tone.

“You what?”

“I’ll try” He said louder.

“That’s right” The old man said, walking away, not even bothering to take his order.

Moments later San came over to his table, Wooyoung’s drink in hand.

“Didn’t even see him take your order, did you come here often before I started here?” San asked, placing the drink on the table edge.

“Yeah, but I’ve been away for a while, so that’s why you haven’t seen me around” San hummed at his answer. 

“I have a break in thirty minutes, if you’d like to wait around for a bit” A small blush appeared on San’s cheeks.

“Sure” 

Half an hour later San was dragging Wooyoung behind the building. Staring at the ground, San kept a tight grip on Wooyoung’s wrist. He smiled, watching the other be embarrassed. Even though he was nervous, he couldn’t help but giggle. San was too cute. They stopped just as the gap between the buildings met an alley. San tugged him around the corner. He leant against the wall, looking up at him with soft eyes.

It seemed they both didn’t know what to say, since they didn’t say a thing for many moments. With each passing second the blush on San’s cheeks grew deeper. Wooyoung’s ego built more, knowing he could make that boy embarrassed only by looking at him. Using that to his advantage, he spoke first.

“So, why’d pretty boy like you drag me out here, to such a dark place? Something you don’t want others seeing us doing?” Wooyoung’s grin grew as he spoke.

“No” San turned away from Wooyoung, choosing the ground instead. “8 just wanted to tell you that you look very handsome”

“You couldn’t tell me that inside?” Wooyoung stepped closer, capturing the other’s features better.

“The old man would teased me about that forever”

“Old man?”

“You know, the one that runs the place”

“Ah, so you don’t want to be made fun of for your little crush?” Wooyoung put his arm up against the wall, half trapping San.

“Shut-shut up” 

With a laugh Wooyoung moves away from San, leaning on the wall beside him. He made sure to keep a good distance, since he wanted to a have a decent conversation with the other.

“So, What brings a good looking guy like you to a place like this?” Wooyoung asked.

“Not much, just needed somewhere to stay. Though I could say the same thing about you”

“I mostly come here because it’s calmer then where I live, but this time I came to see you again” San was obviously flustered by Wooyoung’s answer.

“Why would you want to see me?” 

“Why not? You’re good looking, and, from what I saw last time, you’re pretty nice”

“I guess, but that’s not really a reason to want to see someone again, is it?”

“I see you’re also smart too. Well, I could say I was curious. A mysterious boy I’ve never seen before suddenly shows up in a small village. Who wouldn’t be curious?” San didn’t answer his question, instead tilted his head back, looking up at the sky.

“Would I be weird if I said I had wanted to see you again too?” 

“Not really. I mean, I am as dashing as they come” Wooyoung flashed a joking smile towards San.

“Seriously though, I did think of you quite a lot in the last week”

“If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t get you out of my head either” San let out a small laugh. “You didn’t believe me?” Wooyoung sharpened his gaze at San.

“Why would someone like you think of me? You’re obviously of a high class, so why waste your time on a dingy boy from a village?” San once again looked up to the blue expanse above them.

“Because you’re definitely the cutest person I’ve ever seen. No one I’ve ever met could compare to you”

“You don’t even know me” 

“I would like to”

San thought back to his conversation with the boy from the coffeehouse. How could he be stupid enough to agree? To let someone else into his already tattered life? In the moment he hadn’t thought much of it, but hours later he regretted ever even talking to him. 

What if he found out who San is? The life he’d built for himself would be gone. He would have to return to that wretched kingdom, and marry someone he’s never even met. The last of his sanity taken away from him, the last of his freedom. How could he be so dumb?

But what made him think he couldn’t trust this boy? What if he wasn’t bad at all? Maybe he wouldn’t care if San was royalty. Perhaps he would keep San safe from the ones that search for him. But what did San know about him anyway? He hadn’t even told San his name.

He mulled over his thoughts for hours, staying up well into the night, despite knowing he would need to be up early. What was he even trying to figure out? There were a million questions he wanted answers to, even though San knew he wouldn’t be able to get them without the boy being present. But how was he supposed to ask without revealing who he was? A few times he considered forgetting about the boy, to save his new life. But what would be the purpose of a new life without some adventure? He needed to be able to live in his new life. So, after countless hours of deliberation, San decided to leave it to fate. He would see the boy again, and if it didn’t work out, then there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

It was two days since San saw the boy for the second time. They agreed to meet at dusk by the meadow across the village. The stars were slowly showing themselves across the sky. He arrived early, too nervous to risk Wooyoung leaving. But the latter wasn’t there, so San sat in the grass, watching the few flowers sway in the wind. He followed the clouds as they covered the colorful sky. 

Only after the sun had disappeared did Wooyoung show up. The horse he guided along as he walked shone bright white in the moonlight, casting an even darker shadow over the boy’s features. Despite this, San could still see the smile across the other’s face. 

“Would you like to go for a ride?” He motions his head towards his four legged companion. 

“Why not” San said. He got up from his place on the ground, taking his outstretched hand. San was almost giddy inside from the slightest touch, which made him rethink his priorities. At the same time, the boy helped him get onto his horse, then climbing on infront of him.

“Make sure you hold on” He called back to him. San quickly grabbed onto him, just in time for the animal below them to start moving. He held on tighter when it sped up, causing the other to laugh.

They were flying through the air in no time. Trees flew past them as the one in front of him guided them into the forest. San had no clue where they were going, but he didn’t really care. It had been a while since he seriously worried about anything. He wanted to enjoy his life as it was, without the burden of his family on his shoulders. San could let all his concerns wash away with the air. He let go of it, letting his thoughts run free. Nothing held him captive anymore.

The boy was guiding the horse to a pond as they slowed down. After he got his feet on the ground he helped San down. Wooyoung’s hair was standing up in all weird directions, and San guessed it was the case for himself as well. A few hand strokes along his scalp had it flattened to a decent style. San didn’t mind it on him, granted he was sure Mr.handsome would look great in anything. 

San felt a tug on his hand, which navigated him to a boulder a few strides away. He sat beside the other, joining him in gazing at the stars. 

“They’re pretty, aren’t they?” Mr.handsome turned to him, flashing a small smile.

“Yeah. I never got to see them when I was younger so I try to enjoy them as much as I can”

“Not to ruin the mood but why didn’t you ever see them?” The boy’s smile from earlier turned into a frown.

San only hesitated a second before answering. “I was kept inside a lot as a kid.” He knew he wanted to get closer to the stranger, which meant trying to be as truthful as possible.

“Damn. You’ve missed out on a lot then.” The boy grabbed San’s wrist. “We’ll have to fix that.”

“By doing what?” San asked as he was pulled along by Mr.handsome. Nervousness spread through his senses.

“Things kids do when they’re, you know, kids. You probably haven’t hunted for frogs, have you?”

“No, that’s gross. Why would anyone want to catch frogs?”

“Because it’s fun”

“But aren’t they slimy and disgusting?”

“That’s half the entertainment”

Mr.handsome lifted San onto his horse, climbing on just after. His hair glinted in the moonlight, making San swoon. The they were off again, travelling away from the moonlit clearing. Throughout the whole ride San was dreading having to touch such a nasty creature. But the boy seemed excited. He whipped the reins of the horse to go faster, swerving around the thick forest. Soon enough they came upon a large stream. 

All the getting on and off horses was aggravating for San, but he endured it because the look on Mr.handsome’s face was priceless. He smiles from ear to ear, almost skipping along the body of water.

“You’re too slow.” The boy had back tracked to once again grab San’s hand, only this time Wooyoung laced his fingers through San’s. It only made San flustered for a second, or that’s what he told himself at least. He yelped when Mr.handsome tugged harder on his hand, causing the other to shush him.

“You’re gonna scare away the frogs.”

“What if I want them to be scared? Then there won’t be any to touch.”

“They’re not that bad. Only a little juicy.”

“Ew.” 

“Now stop talking.” San obeyed, shutting his mouth.

The boy only let go of San’s hand for a second, but returned moments later holding something in his other. San could guess what it was and turned away.

“Here, pet it.” He held out the hand with the frog in it for San to take.

“No.” San tried to pull away even further, but was stopped by the other’s hold on San’s hand.

“Come on, only for a second.”

“If I do will you stop?”

“Sure.”

“Fine then.” San slowly crept his hand towards the frog, barely feeling it’s wet exterior before it jumped away. “There, I touched it. Can we go now?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to do that. All the boys from my home went out here all the time to catch them.”

“I told you, I didn’t go outside much. Maybe that stunted my enjoyment of the outdoors.”

“Maybe, but not for everything. You said you liked the stars.”

“True.”

“It’s getting pretty late out, I should take you back.”

The ride back to the coffeehouse was a silent one. Despite that, San found it rather comforting, to be next to someone and not talk. All he did these days was talk; to customers and the old man, and now Mr.handsome. San just needed some nice healing silence.

“We’re here.” The one in front of him whispers, knocking San out of his trance. He was helped down, then a pause.

“I would like to see you again sometime.” The boy said, stepping closer to San.

“Me too.” San shrunk under the gaze of the other.

“Then it’s a date.” Mr.handsome flashed a bright smile to San, getting on his horse.

San didn’t know how to respond, so he waved instead. With one last chuckle the boy rode off, leaving San standing outside alone, in the middle of the night. Once he was out of view, San could already feel himself missing the other’s presence. It took a few minutes for San to go inside, hoping the boy would come back, if only for a moment. But he knew it wouldn’t happen, so he gave in, telling himself he needs to sleep if he’s going to be any kind of helpful to the old man for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me, thanks for reading.  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance this is not edited  
> might come back later to edit it tho

San was ecstatic. The stranger had sent a letter asking to meet in the town next door. Apparently they would be going to a restaurant, one nicer then the ones in this village. Even though San didn’t know for sure it was the boy who sent the letter, he went along with it. Rationally there shouldn’t be anyone else that knew about the two of them, so there couldn’t be anyone that would exploit San for it. So San was excited, maybe too excited at some points. He would daydream about it while waiting tables, or cleaning the back. There wasn’t ever a time where San wasn’t thinking about it. 

As the day approached, San became frantic. What would he wear? Did he have to look nice? He didn’t have any decent clothes for any kind of occasion. But he wanted to seem at least adequate for the other. So he resided with himself to put something together, no matter how awful it looked. 

San wasn’t only nervous about his fashion, but everything about the date. A million scenarios went through his head, about what could go wrong. Plus the fact that the boy could be unsatisfied with him, and leave San in the dust. The thought made San’s heart drop. Why does the boy like him anyways? San always had some self doubt, probably from the environment he grew up in. People yelling at him, telling him he needed to do better. Sometimes he wished he had run away sooner, just so they had less of an impact on him.

He slapped himself for thinking so negatively. Sure, there was the possibility of being rejected, but how large was that number? Mr.Handsome had already shown interest in him, so why would he drop San so quickly? With his new resolve San set out for the town.

Walking there took longer than what San expected, so by the time he showed up it was well passed when he was supposed to meet the other. San was sure he would’ve left by the time San had shown up, but he surprised San. Standing by the gate that lead into the town was Mr.Handsome. San almost ran away, since he knew he didn’t look the best. So much for putting together a decent outfit.

The other’s eyes lit up once he saw San trudging up the road. Instead of waiting, he ran up to San, almost toppling them both onto the ground in the process. A smile spread wide over his face as he went to hug San, but stopped his advance before they touched.

Wooyoung had thought San forgot about him. He had waited by the road that lead from San’s village for a long while. His patients were wearing thin, but seeing San made all his thoughts vanish. Ragged as he looked, San still put on a smile as Wooyoung ran up to him. Just as Wooyoung went in for a hug, he stopped himself. He hadn’t known San for very long, so why did he feel the need to hug him? Brushing the incident aside, he started to lead San into the town.

“Thought you would never show.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how long the walk was from there to here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve come to get you.”

“You already travel so far, since you arrive here later yet you always look tired. I didn’t want to make you have to journey any longer than needed.”

“That’s very sweet of you, but you should know I would do just about anything for you, even if we haven’t known each other for very long.”

“Wow, uhh, thanks.”

Wooyoung responded with a small grin, before dragging San into a building by his arm. It was a cozy restaurant; very quiet since there weren’t any people inside. He had never been somewhere even close to the place they were standing in until recently. Looking for a decent place to eat and talk with San was difficult in his village, so he moved to the next closest place. The drab decor didn’t faze him, since he was too occupied with the beauty standing beside him. San was admiring the the place; taking in the new atmosphere. Wooyoung lead San to a table near the back, holding San’s chair out for him like the gentleman he was.

“So, where do you come from?” Wooyoung asked once he sat down.

“A place. I don’t talk about it much.”

“Oh, okay. Well, what about your family? Did they come with you when you moved to town?” Wooyoung watched San’s smile fade for a second.

“No, they didn’t come with me.” San’s expression turned into one of contemplation, like he was thinking of whether to continue. “You won’t say anything to anyone if I tell you, will you?”

“Never would I ever even think of betraying your trust. You can tell me anything.” Wooyoung thought San still wasn’t going to answer from the silence that coated them.

“I ran away from them, or from home, rather.” San’s eyes glaze over, going through the memory. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore.” Wooyoung placed his hand over the ones clenched on the table.

“I haven’t told anyone this yet, and I think I need to get it off my chest.”

“You can stop anytime.”

“Thanks.” San sighed deeply, getting ready to resume his tale. “I wasn’t treated the best where I came from. Since I was the youngest child I didn’t have much day in things. My older sister would take over the family business. There was no use for me other than to be married off to wealthy family to improve my own.”

“That’s awful. Why did you put up with it?”

“They were my family. I was told that family did what was best for each other, and I they told me they loved me. It took me awhile to realize they weren’t telling the truth. After that I didn’t care what they thought of me, so I left.” With sad eyes Wooyoung intertwined their hands.

“I wish I could’ve been there for you. No matter the person, no one deserves that kind of treatment from anyone.”

“You mean it? You would’ve helped if you would’ve been there?”

“No way in hell would I have let anyone mistreat you. You’re too precious for me to stand by while that happened.” 

“That means a lot. I’ve never had anyone who would do something like that for before.”

“As long as I’m here you won’t have to go back.” San smiled, squeezing Wooyoung’s hands in answer. 

After a long pause San spoke up. “So, what about you? How is your family?”

“They’re really nice, I wish you could meet them, but they’re always pretty busy.”

“Did they not have time for you when you were younger?”

“They tried to spend a little time with me, but their duties were more important then I was. Though I do have lots of great memories with them, especially from our summer estate, where their work didn’t interfere.”

“That’s good, that you remember things like that.” It was Wooyoung’s turn to squeeze San’s hand.

“We’ll make amazing memories too, that you will remember forever.”

“I’m sure we will.”

Wooyoung took San back to the village once they enjoyed their meal. Even though the ride was silent, Wooyoung still enjoyed the feeling of San next to him. It was a shame San couldn’t come home with him, but Wooyoung knew how his parents would react. They were still hoping his fiance would show up. If he fell in love with someone, then was forced to marry someone that wasn’t them, he would be heartbroken. Or that’s the reason they told him. They probably wanted him to stay as pure as possible for his possible husband.

He reached the castle late; the sun had gone down hours ago. Despite this his friend Yeosang was still standing by the front gate, waiting for him. Wooyoung knew he was in trouble by the look on his face. He slowed, wishing to delay the inevitable.

“Where have you been?” Yeosang stops him when Wooyoung him.

“Out.”

“And you didn’t notify anyone? We’ve been looking for you all day.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“Oh, you forgot.” Yeosang mimicked him, following him to the stables, where Wooyoung was heading. “Then why have you never forgot up until recently?”

“Maybe I’m just losing my memory.”

“I doubt that. You just don’t want the king and queen to know you’re leaving so frequently. Nad returning so late at night no less.”

“So what if I don’t want people to know my every move.”

“You’re going to have to get used to it at some point, since you’ll be king in the next few years.”

“And I will spend those years by myself, since I won’t be able to after that.”

“What about when you get married? You’ll have someone by your side day and night.”

“I won’t be getting married, it’s that simple.”

“You know you don’t have a choice in the matter. Once they find your fiance, and they will find him, you’ll be shipped off to get hitched, and return with a husband.”

“I’ll refuse.”

“You would risk the entire kingdom just because you don’t want to tie the knot? They could declare war on us for such a thing.”

“Look, I’ve had a long day. I’m going to go to my room and sleep. We can finish this discussion tomorrow.”

“You at least have to tell me why you were out so late.”

“Why, so you can tattle on me to my parents?”

“Because I care about you. And wherever is taking your attention away from your life this much has to be important.”

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” Wooyoung desperately wanted to get it off his chest; to express his happiness to at least one person.

“Who do you take me for? Have I ever betrayed your trust?”

“No.” 

“At least you know that much. So tell me, what’s got Woo all distracted?”

“A person.”

“You have to tell me more than that.”

“I think I like this person.” Yeosang gapped. Never in his life had Wooyoung admitted to liking someone, ever.

“Talk about the worst timing. You know what will happen if your parents find out, right?”

“Of course I do, I’m not an idiot.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure not letting him go.”

“You must really like him.”

“Yeah. He’s perfect.”

“Well off to bed. We’ll finish our talk from earlier tomorrow.”

Wooyoung swore he dreamt of San the entire night.

For the next few weeks they continued to meet in secret. San’s favourite night was when the boy decided to give San something he had wanted since they first met.

San was lifted off the horse by familier hands.

“Thank you kind sir.” 

“My pleasure darling.” San smiled at the name. A sudden wave of confidence filled him.

“You never told me what your name was.” The boy turned around, chuckling.

“I didn’t, did I?”

“No, you certainly didn’t.” San shrunk back a smidge when the other made his way closer.

“Then I guess I should introduce myself to you.”

“I think so too.”

“Nice to meet you, San. My name is Wooyoung.” San could’ve sworn he’s heard the name somewhere before, but he brushed it off. A lot of people have similar names, right?

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Wooyoung took San’s hand and kissed the back of it, making San shiver.

After that San could only think of him. It was just as bad as when they first met, but he had a name that continued to flow through his head. Once their meetings end, San always counted down till their next one. San finally felt comfortable with someone for the first time in his life. Because of this he didn’t want to ever let Wooyoung go. He was a gentleman in every way San imagined person could be. Plus he cared about San’s past, but didn’t push him too much. It made San’s heart flutter.

He was a little distracted at the coffeehouse that day. They met up the previous night, and Wooyoung finally had the guts to kiss him. It was short, but it was amazing. That was the only thing he could think about as he went around the coffeehouse collecting dishes. He imagined there was a bright smile plastered onto his face. Just then a group of older women entered, sitting down in the back.

“Doesn’t that Wooyoung boy come here often?” One of them asked the other. She seemed excited, like she was going to be watching a show. San’s ears picked up on Wooyoung’s name. He couldn’t help but eavesdrop while he cleaned the tables. 

“Yes. Even more so recently. Such a sweet one, he is. Helped me with my housework multiple times. Though it seems his attention has been stolen lately.”

“You don’t think he’s seeing someone, do you?”

“I hope not. That could spell disaster for us.” San almost panicked. They wouldn’t know it was him Wooyoung was meeting,right?”

“An important person such as him must know his place. No way would he risk it.”

“But he just a boy. They fall in love so easily at that age.”

“I only hope he knows that he cannot be with that person.”

“His betrothed would feel lost if he were to love another.” San’s eyes widen. Betrothed? That can’t be right. Wooyoung was engaged? San didn’t want to believe it. He tuned out the rest of their conversation, instead began swimming in his thoughts. Though it felt more like drowning to him in that moment. He couldn’t stand it any longer, so he ran outside. Ignoring the strange looks from those around him he kept going. Even though he didn’t know where he was going, he wanted to be away from the village. There were too many memories of him there.

San felt a bit of deja vu as he went. Trees blew by, bringing him back to when he first left the castle. He didn’t think it would be possible for him to feel worse than that night, but he was wrong. The gut wrenching feeling became more prominent with each step. Not once did he stop, not even when he came to a stream. He wasn’t fazed by wading through the cold water. Running was the only thing he could do. Soon it was dark outside, and he finally felt the adrenaline wear off.

So there he was, heartbroken and soaked in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for exams but instead I wrote this. It's not edited since I really need to get back to school work, so sorry in advance and thanks for reading

After his trek into the woods, San felt helpless. He had walked back as soon as his tears has ceased. Cuts and bruises littered his skin from where he fell. Many times San had tripped over the forest floor, not paying attention to where he was walking. He was stuck in his head the whole way. By the time he returned to the coffeehouse it was well past midnight, telling from the sky lightning on the horizon. Good thing the old man hadn’t stayed up waiting for him. He felt a bit guilty for leaving him to run the whole coffeehouse. Apologies could come after he got some sleep.

His body was heavy, as was his mind, when he woke up. Despite being up all night, he awoke right as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Never had he felt so helpless, not even when he was in his former home. Why did he let himself open up? He berated himself the entire morning for being so stupid. There was nothing he could do to get his thoughts off the topic.

He made sure to work extra hard that day. Both to make it up to the old man for the day before, and to attempt to distract himself. No matter how exhausted he felt he continued through the day. He was so focused on his tasks he nearly forgot to eat. The old man had to stop him halfway through mopping the floor to prevent him from collapsing.

The thoughts came back full force when he was resting. Betrayal and helplessness filled him to the very core. The one person he managed to care for happened to be a liar, like all the rest of his family. Giving up on ever finding companionship seemed like the best option for him in that moment.

It went like this for several days; cycles of self deprecation and overworking to forget. The old man glanced at him often, thought didn’t say anything. San was spiraling, and couldn’t stop himself. He was afraid for himself, and what would come after the storm was over. His mind couldn’t predict any such thing. It was too stuck on what he was experiencing, and coping with that. No more could be thought of except that. 

San was so caught up in himself he forgot about his next meeting with Wooyoung. Only when the boy walked into the coffeehouse on a rainy afternoon, drenched head to toe, did it come back to him. Everything in the room stopped when their eyes met. It was so amazing San almost forgot about the past few days, almost. Fury settled in him, attaching to his every thought.

With tears in his eyes he ran past Wooyoung, into the downpour outside. He didn’t make it far, as there was a hand that grabbed his wrist. San turned to see Wooyoung looking at him with a confused expression, as if he didn’t know what he did. San struggled in the other’s hold, determined to get far away from his captor. No luck came to him, as Wooyoung’s grip was too strong. He then looked into the ground, powerless.

“San,” Concern laced Wooyoung’s words. “What’s wrong?” 

San stayed silent for a while. Listening to the patter of raindrops on the ground kept him from thinking of the person next to him. He felt too big, yet too small for his life. Why did this have to happen to him?

“San.” Wooyoung was firmer this time, taking his shoulder with his free hand, shaking him.

“You know what you did.” It was almost a whisper, barely audible against the showers around them.

“What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it.”

“You can’t.” A switch went off in his head. Anger filled him, causing him to yell out. It made Wooyoung jump; his kind and gentle San was gone.

“Why?” Wooyoung shook him again. “There has to be something. I can’t have you being upset with me, so tell me what I can do.” Wooyoung turned blurry in San’s vision. It eased him, not being able to see the other.

“You can leave.” San felt Wooyoung’s hold on him tighten.

“Why? What happened to make you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you, that’s the problem. You lied to me and I still can’t hate you, so I need you to leave.” San lost power in himself, trailing off into a mumble.

“I lied to you?” San flinched at the astoundment in his tone. “I have been nothing but truthful with you this entire time.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you have a fiance?” San said it, and immediately wanted to run and hide. The stillness coming from Wooyoung proved the certainty of his words. It made San worse, knowing Wooyoung couldn’t deny it.

“San, I can explain.” 

“No need. Your actions spoke for yourself.” Wooyoung’s grip loosened, leaving San able to tear his arm free.

San left Wooyoung standing in the rain that day. For the first time he didn’t care what happened to him. 

 

The following days were horrible for San. He went through his entire day like usual, but that’s what upset him. After Wooyoung left, San stuffed his emotions deep down to somewhere where even he dared not reach. There wasn’t much left to him after that, save the husk he resided in.

It made him careless, not thinking about what he was doing. That’s how the guards found him. 

They came every few days at random. Normally San would have registered the disturbances down the road and run into the back. He was so out of it he didn’t hear them approaching until they were upon him. It seemed like a dream, until he was shoved into a carriage. The realization didn’t do him any good; it only worsened his moral. He would go back and be forced to marry someone he didn’t know. Somehow it didn’t hurt as much as it once did.

 

Wooyoung was having a terrible day. He kept going over it in his head; his explanation for San. The image of San’s eyes when he yelled stayed burnt into his mind. How was he supposed to make up for something so horrible? San trusted him, and Wooyoung betrayed him. There was no way they would be the same after.

He had been called into his father’s study earlier that morning. The anger rose up in him remembering their conversation.

They sat opposite each other, a desk separating them. His father had just told him that his fiance had been found, and that the wedding date was being settled. San ran through his thoughts, before he blatantly refused his father. Surprise covered the king’s face, since Wooyoung had once said he did not care who he married. His father insisted there could be no argument, since the deal had been set years ago.

So he ran out, heading for the stables. He needed to talk to San, and then maybe he could reason with his father. If he met San he would change his mind, right?

But when he arrived at the coffeehouse, San was nowhere to be found. The old man said he left. He wanted to fall to his knees; to give up on everything. How could he let the one shining part of his life slip away?

For his whole ride home he thought of searching for San. If he put in enough effort he would be able to find him, no doubt. But he knew San left for a reason, so he didn’t want to push the other. Wooyoung knew he would never get San back if he went after him. But neither would he get him back if he didn’t go after him. It set into him; the realization he wouldn’t have San. His heart fell into a bottomless pit.

It took him a whole week before he agreed to his father’s arrangement. He was nowhere close to getting over San, but he figured being married to someone else might speed up the process. The next day he was on a horse setting out for his wedding. There would be plenty of time to wallow in his sorrows on his way.

By the time he reached his destination he felt a little better about San, but Wooyoung missed him. The yearning almost tore him apart. His heart was still stuck in his stomach, being too heavy to hold itself up. Dreams plagued him every night, of him and San. He hated having to wake up in the morning.

Once again he greeted the king of Wooyoung’s future kingdom. He was hospitable enough, just as he was last time; most likely because he didn’t want to anger his future son in law. Other than that Wooyoung felt neutral. He was like that all through the trip, so it wasn’t surprising to him. But he expected to change when it got closer to the big day. It was less than a week away, yet Wooyoung was as hopeless as ever. 

There wasn’t much for him to do to occupy himself during that time, nor was he allowed to travel far. His fiancés kingdom they had a belief that spouses shouldn’t see each other until after the ceremony. So they had him stay in his quarters, lest he run into his fiancé. According to some the boy was light spirited, and wouldn’t stay in one spot for long. Wooyoung liked him already. 

But thinking of his fiancé brought back memories of San, as anything did at that point. Anything he looked at brought San to his mind. It was making him nauseous with how much he missed the other. When would it end? He asked himself this over and over. How was he supposed to be married to someone while he still thought of another?

He questioned himself all the way up to the ceremony. Did he make the right decision by letting San go? Would he ever get over San? Why was he even getting married when his heart belonged to another? His already torn heart was ripped to ribbons.

 

San was frozen. The ladies making final touches on his wedding robes fussed at him enough for him to decide to stop moving entirely. His body wasn’t the only thing frozen; his mind was as well. Emotions were still foreign to him; still locked inside him. He didn’t even attempt to open them for fear of a breakdown. No one would be happy if he had a breakdown on his wedding. Though he supposed that if he was quiet enough no one would notice. There would be a veil over his face, keeping him pure of the scrutiny his husband’s eyes will bring until they were alone. 

It left him too much time to think. Every change his mind got, it strayed to Wooyoung. San wondered where he was, what he was doing, maybe if he was married already. The last thought always snagged him. Why was he thinking about Wooyoung when he’s about to be shipped off with someone else? What if his husband found out he was hung up over another guy? San could only imagine the scolding he would get, along with a few bruises. Hopefully his husband would be more merciful than his parents ever were.

Right as San had been dragged into the throne room he knew it would be pretty. Eyes pierced him from all around, yet there was barely anyone in the room. It was just his family. He knew they wouldn’t want someone finding out what happened to him when he disobeyed. Shoved back into his old life like nothing happened, just with a few more aches and pains.

So his outfit for the wedding was made to cover all of them; the signs of what had been done to him since his return. His father wouldn’t get over his anger, no matter how many times he hit San, or yelled at him. Numbness filled him at some point, leaving him even more spaced out than before. 

In no time he was walking towards his future spouse, or at least he thought he was. No hint of sheerness came from the veil covering his face, leaving him to be guided by his escort. Normally his father would be the one to do it, but he did not feel like putting effort into a useless child. So some nameless, faceless boy held his arm as they walked. It felt too long, yet not long enough, when he was motioned to stop.

The ceremony was bland. San stood there for the whole thing, not saying a word. Neither did the person he was being bonded to. San only knew he was there because he could see a pair of shoes when his veil ruffled to the side. Soon they were told to step off the dias, and that they would be brought to their room. The word scared San. Room; meaning there was only one

He was not brought there directly, but instead to the fitting room. Ladies fussed over his face, applying layers of makeup that would have been rubbed away by the veil. His outfit was changed as well, into something more revealing. They wanted him to be as enticing as possible so his husband did not notice his actual self. “Quirky” is how the women said it, but San knew they meant his personality in general.

Only when they were satisfied with him did they send him off to his new husband. He took a few breaths outside the door, already holding the knob. What would he be like? Would he accept San for himself? Did he dole out punishments as his parents did? It all went too fast, yet his life was moving in slow motion. Resolve never came, so he turned the knob as his thoughts were still a mess. 

His husband sat on the bed, facing away from him. The sound of the door opening must have startled him, because he spun around, making eye contact with San.

The chest holding his emotions inside him burst as he stared into Wooyoung’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, sorry in advance.

San’s mind went blank.

Wooyoung stared at him, seemingly experiencing something similar to him. San’s emotions were starting to fill him again. Piling up to the brim, ready to burst. Confusion and hurt above all, clouding his senses. It was becoming too much for him. Seeing Wooyoung brought out something San had been trying to suppress. San did the only thing he knew how to do well. He ran.

Thankfully the guards hadn’t locked the door, which only surprised San for a second. He wouldn’t put it past his parents to force him to stay in the room, no matter what his husband planned for him. The guards proved to be a problem though. It seemed they were there to ensure what a locked door could have; that he stays in his room. They fumbled after him in the tight hallway, crashing into each other. San rushed around a corner, then tucked himself away in a linen closet. The area of the palace they were in was filled with small passageways that would be sure to get anyone lost.

He heard two pairs of footsteps go by, letting out a sigh. His hand was shook as he reached for the doorknob, when he heard another person running. They stopped just outside the closet. San could hear heavy breathing just feet away. The tension returned to his body until they moved on. A few seconds were all San allowed himself before throwing the door open and bolting in the opposite direction the guards went. 

There was no one to come across as he went through the halls. Red carpets and golden walls blurred in his vision as his eyes watered. The fall of his feet didn’t stop until he found himself in the cool breeze. Gravel crunched beneath him as he slowed. His body was still trembling as he made his way from the palace. The further away he could get from what was happening the better. He needed to think, and he couldn’t do that if he had dozens of people breathing down his neck. 

He found himself in the garden some time later. By then tears were falling down his face. Relief ebbed at his senses, glad there wasn’t anyone present to see him in such a state. Every person on the grounds knew what he looked like, and would surely tell someone where he was. That was the last thing he needed. 

The large copse of trees he found himself under was surrounded by soft grass. San ran his hands through it, letting it calm him. Even with his mind racing he knew better than to get worked up. Last time it happened nothing good came of it. He needed a level head to think about what to do next.

First on his list was dealing with Wooyoung. There were a few possibilities as to why he was in San’s room, yet only one made sense. The guards outside wouldn’t have let anyone else but his husband in. So Wooyoung was a prince, even better the prince San had been married off to. It clicked into place then, what he had overheard at the coffeehouse. Wooyoung had been betrothed to him, San, the prince who had run away. That was why the women said Wooyoung could not be with anyone, because he was betrothed to San. The irony of the situation made him let out a laugh. 

His hand paused in the grass, laying it down. The days events flooded him with fatigue, leaving him eyes drooping. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was. It wasn’t just from that day, but since he had left the cozy village, where he felt safe. The palace he stayed in didn’t allow him to let down his guard. Soon his head was lolling to the side, then his whole body collapsed onto the soft dirt. Sleep took him with welcoming arms.

 

Birds squawking woke him up. The morning sun was just making an appearance over the horizon. For a moment San didn’t remember where he was, but then the previous days occurrences came back full force. His emotions followed swiftly afterwards, jumbling his head. He finally felt he had the time to sort through the thoughts plowing about his mind. This was disrupted by a rustling beside him.

There sat Wooyoung, sitting on a log, head deep in his hands. It was only when San went to move that he turned his gaze up. San couldn’t get a read on the emotions in his eyes; they were too mixed together, attached to one another.

“San, you have no idea how truly sorry I am.” San didn’t bother acknowledging Wooyoung. He got up, ready to walk the other way. The only thing that stopped him was the hand grabbing his. 

“At least give me a chance to explain. Please, San.” Wooyoung gave a sigh of relief when San went to sit back down. They kept a decent gap between them, but close enough that they could talk comfortably.

“I had no intention of hurting you.”

“When? When did you decide you didn’t want to hurt me?”

“The moment I knew I fell in love with you.” San didn’t expect his heart to wrench as bad as it did. He should have seen it coming, but once a fool always a fool. “I know you might not believe me, but I did care about you.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you were a prince?”

“I thought it would scare you away. Especially since I was already set to marry.” Wooyoung paused, taking a moment to close his eyes and bend his head back, like the heavens would answer his prayers. “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love. I was going to save my heart for my husband, but the heart and mind are two very different things. It didn’t mean much to me that my fiance had run away, until I met you. That was the only time I wished they were not found, so I could spend the rest of my days with you. I couldn’t care about anything after I lost you. It was all a smudge, until I saw you step into that room.”

San was still. There was a voice in the back of his consciousness saying he should be upset, or resentful, but he felt none of the sort. His breath was even, and his vision was clear. He could see Wooyoung’s sharp features, even more so since they last saw each other. San believed it was his turn to speak

“I missed you.” San met Wooyoung’s eyes. They were less clouded than they were before; more defined emotions. “Even why I knew I shouldn’t, when I couldn’t, I still missed you.”

“Why bother?” Wooyoung’s voice was rough, as if the words were trying to catch in his throat.

“I don’t know. Why would I think of you, day and night? How could I imagine your face beforeI fell asleep each evening? Maybe it’s because I love you, or because I-I just don’t know.” San only felt the tears as they slid across his cheeks. “Why would I think of someone who wasn’t real?”

“I never was anyone but myself with you. You were the only one I could truly be myself around, without the titles or hierarchy in our way. The only thing I lied to you about was the fact that I was a prince.”

“You really were you then? So I didn’t fall for some figment of your imagination?”

“The only person you fell for was a cowardly prince who had no understanding of the word love.”

“Why do I always want to believe you?”

“It’s my charm and good looks.”

“Very funny.”

“I know I am.”

“And with the not telling about a prince thing, I can’t really hold that against you. I also didn’t tell you I was a prince.”

“You were a run away, so more like an escaped prince.”

“It’s all the same now. I’m still stuck here.”

“What makes you think you’ll stay here?”

“My parents. They said I’ll be staying here with you for the time being.”

“I remember what you said about your parents, that they didn’t care for you. Is that true?”

“Yeah, all that was right. I was the useless child; could never do anything right. They tried everything to get me to be a man, but nothing worked. I couldn’t fight with a sword, nor an axe. War strategy was a mess, and I couldn’t do book work to save my life. They arranged this marriage so I could be of some use to the family; to create ties with an enemy kingdom. I didn’t want to be tied down to anyone, so I ran.”

“Then we definitely aren’t staying here any longer than we have to. Your parents have no right to do that to you. If you so wished, once we leave, you will never have to see them again.”

“That sounds nice.”

“We should probably get inside. Guards have been searching for you since last night. I believe your father threw a fit.”

“Oh no, I can’t see him now. You don’t know what he’ll do to me when he finds me.”

“Good thing you have me here.”

“My saviour.” San smiled as they went on their way back to the palace.

“What did you mean by him hurting you?”

“It didn’t happen often, only when I did something he really didn’t like. Mostly when I failed at a task or lesson, but I acted out once in awhile too.”

“He hit you?” Wooyoung tensed beside him. San looked over to see his jaw clenched tight.

“Yeah.” San didn’t know what else to say.

“Was it bad?”

“Sometimes. It was worse when he was in a bad mood. Mostly used his fists, but once he used a whip. That was when I learned not to hide away for a week after failing an archery class.”

“He whipped you? What kind of parent does that to his son?”

“If it makes you feel any better I don’t really feel like he was ever my parent. He was my king, and that was it.”

“No matter how much he begs, we won’t be holding meetings here ever again, that’s for sure.”

“Do you find me disgusting? Now that you know how awful I am?” That had Wooyoung stopping in his tracks. His hands went to cup San’s cheeks, running a thumb along a too sharp cheekbone.

“Don’t ever say you’re disgusting again, okay? You are the most beautiful human I have ever set my eyes upon. And no, you are not useless. There are so many better things than swordplay and war strategizing. We’ll find them for you, just you wait.”

“I can sing. Does that count?”

“Definitely. You’ll have to sing me a something sometime. I’m sure you have the voice of an angel.” Wooyoung giggles at the heat spreading across San’s face. From that moment on, they walked towards the palace, hands intertwined. 

That night San sang to Wooyoung until he fell asleep. Soon after, San followed, and they lay there wrapped in each other’s arms, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)   
> 


End file.
